The Magic in Music
by Amazon Goddess Of Wisdom
Summary: After the battle is said and done Luna and Hermione are unsure if they can remain in Britain anymore, a long thought out decision leads them to the small town of Lima, Ohio where they soon find more than they expected in the shape of the McKinley High glee club. Read as the girls cope with love, school, magic and Hermione's jealous ex-boyfriend Ron. Hermione/Luna. Rating may change


Hermione smiled as she blinked the sleep from her eyes, turning over onto her side to see her angel sprawled across the other side of the bed. Her blond hair were splayed across the pillow in a halo, enhancing the sharp features of her face like her button nose, angular brows, long lashes and coral lips. Several freckles dotted the pale skin of her neck and shoulders, Hermione's gaze drifted from her delicate face to her neck past her shoulders and down the creamy skin laid before her. Past soft breasts capped with rosy nipples, down a flat stomach to womanly hips and drifted slowly past the apex leading to her core, smooth legs that made her want to run her hands down them and finally to dainty feet.

Most wouldn't have thought after the war that the Gryffindor Princess Hermione and the strange Ravenclaw Luna would come out about their relationship. They had revealed to the wizarding world through a lengthy private interview that they had been together since fifth year; it was a shock to most of the wizarding world and several of their friends. The Weasley twins, Harry, Ginny and Neville all confessed to them that they had known since several months after they got together. It was definitely news to Ron who had decided that the heat of the moment kiss in the battle of Hogwarts mean something more and was still ranting about how Hermione was his and that they were meant for each other, they were meant to get married and have kids.

Molly Weasley had taken it hard at first, nearly losing Percy in the battle after he saved the twins had been hard on her and she couldn't bear to lose anyone she thought of as her child, it had been touch and go for several months for the serious Weasley. Ever since Hermione had first stayed with the Weasleys when she was 14 she had been an honorary Weasley, Molly had been waiting ever since then for the young witch to marry her son and officially become a part of her family. It was only after Hermione had assured the Weasley Matriarch that even thought she would never take the Weasley name she would always be a part of the family, Molly cheered up. The conversation reduced Molly to tears as Hermione allowed the older woman to mourn on her shoulder for her loses and rejoice in the knowledge that the young witch was still considered her daughter.

A wicked twinkle entered Hermione's eyes and she lightly brushed her hand down Luna's side resting it gently just above the younger girls hip as she shivered lightly in her sleep, "Morning Angel," she whispered huskily, her hot breath brushed against the blonde's ear and she groaned turning over and looking up at her love, "Morning Princess," Luna whispered, her eyes drinking in her girlfriends face as the older girl smile gently down at her.

On Hermione's sixteenth birthday she had gone through a sudden change, after conferring with Dumbledore she discovered that she had been put under a glamour charm at birth and given to a muggle family to be raised. The glamour was set to wear off when she turned sixteen, Dumbledore had put her under another glamour when this happened only allowing her to take it off when at the order safe house, she had lived most of her life as Hermione Granger and it wouldn't do for her to suddenly become someone else. However during the battle she had to use her inherited powers and using that much raw magic had cancelled out her glamour, she had been revealed as the heir to one of the most influential, prominent and wealthy pureblood families in the wizarding world, the Hunters, known as the royalty of the wizarding world as they had abilities far above that of normal wizards, she was more powerful than even Dumbledore.

Luna had been one of the first to see her without her glamour; the difference between her two looks was easily recognisable. Hermione Granger had pale skin with rather boring brown eyes, mousey brown hair that hung to below her shoulders in an untameable bush, an average sized chest and barely any curves. Hermione Hunter had golden tanned skin with beautiful purple eyes that changed shades depending on her modes set in an oval shaped face with high cheekbones, natural plump mahogany lips, arching eyebrows and a perfectly turned up nose. Her face was offset with dark chocolate hair with red and gold highlights that hung in loose curls to just below her arse, at the moment it laid mussed around her face in the perfect rendition of sex hair. Her chest had inflated giving her perky DDs that made men stop and stare on the street, her hips had widened and her waist shrunken, her legs lengthened and became toned as she formed a washboard stomach due to her strenuous war training.

Not only did Hermione's looks change when the glamour was lifted but so did her powers. She still had all the abilities of a witch but she had gained several that were passed down through her family, she could only inherit them when the glamour was lifted. Her family had been some of the most powerful magical beings in the magical world when they were still alive, it had taken most of Voldermort's forces to kill them in the end and even then he had to cheat and use surprise attacks. When the glamour was lifted Hermione gained her full powers including control over the elements and morphing into animals. She often used her animal forms to spy for the order during the war, becoming owls and rats so she could easily infiltrate enemy camps.

"Why did you wake me up, I was having a good dream about us," Luna moaned snuggling closer into Hermione as the brunette tightened her grip around Luna's waist and laid her head down on the blonde's shoulder. "Well today we have to tell our friends and family we're moving to America to complete the final year of muggle high school," Hermione whispered and Luna shot bolt upright, clutching the sheet to her chest, "Awwww I really hoped that wasn't today," Luna whispered, slowly crawling over to the edge of the bed, letting the bed sheet drop as Hermione's eyes watched her lustfully. The younger blonde pattered about their room ignoring the lustful gaze of her girlfriend, "I know something better we can do with our day," she rasped and Luna repressed a shudder of delight.

"No we promised we would do it today and we will keep that promise, we are moving in two days after all and the wedels will want to reclaim their territory in your attic," Luna's voice took on a serious tone a rare occurrence for the normally dreamy blonde who thought the world was mostly rainbows and unicorns now that the war was won and Voldermort was dead. Hermione pouted but nodded and slipped out of bed, moving over and hugging Luna from behind, ignoring the mentions of magical creatures she once would have scoffed at. Luna had taken her hiking for a week on one of their many dates and had shown her that creatures such as wrackspurts, nargles and the Crumple-Horned Snorkack really did exist.

"Fine for you but then I get you all to myself for the rest of the day; I have something planned for tonight," she whispered and moved quickly away but not before dropping a light kiss onto Luna's lips. "What is it," Luna asked curiously, "Uh uh uh; if I told you then it wouldn't be a surprise. Sorry but you're going to have to wait," Hermione sang, watching gleefully as Luna tried to pry it out of her, even resorting to using her famous puppy dog eyes but Hermione wasn't budging, she had been planning this date for days and she didn't want it ruined because she couldn't resist her beautiful blonde's eyes.

"Angel what am I going to do about Ronald?" she groaned, shifting through her closet for something acceptable to wear, settling on a pair of blue bell bottom jeans, white halter top and brown boots. "I don't know Princess, you would think he would get the hint that you're with me but every time we meet him he propositions you not even caring if I'm there or not," Luna said and watched as Hermione's face fell. "Why can't he just accept that I only want you?' Hermione groaned, dropping her face into her hands, Luna sighed and walked quickly over to the brunette on the bed, tying her hair back into a simple plait that fell down her back.

"You were one of his best friends for years Princess it's only natural that he would think you liked him and misinterpreted signals," Luna explained, sitting next to Hermione who slowly raised her head. "Thanks Angel, I guess I just needed to know his reasoning," she whispered, leaning over and dropping a light kiss on Luna's lips, "Come on if we go now then we can get it over and done with," Hermione said, standing up and pulling Luna up with her, tugging the younger girl after her out of the room, down the stairs and towards the fireplace.

"I'll meet you there," Hermione promised, taking a handful of the green powder and throwing it into the fire, "The Burrow!" she shouted, the emerald flames swallowing her, Luna waited for a few moments till she knew the way would be clear then grabbed her own handful, throwing it into the fire, "The Burrow!" she shouted, copying Hermione's movements, speeding past the various grates that were connected to the floo network. It was a Sunday and Sunday always meant a family and friends' lunch at the Burrow, all of their friends would be there and they could easily tell their news to the group as a whole instead of doing it separately, only prolonging the pain.

Hermione skilfully stepped out of the fireplace, brushing the soot from her clothes as she moved out of the way for Luna to come through, almost the instant she was away from the flames she was grabbed by a large pair of hands and pulled into a tight and slightly inappropriate hug, "Mione how have you been lately, you finally dumped Loony?" a deep voice questioned excitedly, "Hello Ron would you mind letting go of me, my girlfriend will be through in a moment and she wouldn't like the way you're grabbing me," Hermione sighed, nearly crying with relief as he loosened his hold and stepped back, barely concealing a look of disgust at the mention of her girlfriend.

"I still don't get why you won't just dump her Mione. I get it you were trying to make me jealous and get me to notice you. Mission accomplished Mione, with your new look I can definitely been seen in public with you. We can date, get engaged, marry then settle down and have our own little family. While I go out and work you can stay at home and look after our kids as well as cook and clean," Ron lamented, failing to notice as Luna stepped out of the fireplace and walked forward, wrapping her arms around Hermione's waist as she rested her head on the taller girls head. "Hello Ronald, I would appreciate it if you would keep the talk about your imaginary future kids with my girlfriend to yourself" Luna greeted dreamily, ignoring the palpable tension in the air as Hermione pressed a light kiss to the top of her head in thanks, she had been seconds away from breaking his nose.

"Hello Loony I see you're still trying to get your hooks into those far above you," Ron sneered and Hermione hissed, unwinding her arms from around Luna and stepping forward. "What the fuck is your problem with her Ronald. I am the one who decided not to be with you! I love her not you! You expect me to be some stay at home house wife who cooks and cleans and whose only purpose is to have your children! I will not be your wife as you'll expect me to be barefoot and pregnant again and again! I am sick of you trying to get in the way! The only reason you're even contemplating going out with me at the moment is because of the glamour charm wearing off, if I looked like I used to you wouldn't want anything to do with me, she would, she loves me for who I am. I choose her Ronald, deal with it," she ground out bitingly, stalking past the ginger whose face was steadily going darker than his hair.

"You belong with me Granger, you are mine and I will have you," Ron growled, shooting a venom filled glare at Luna as she floated past, oblivious to the hatred directed at her. "Molly, guys! We're here for lunch!" Hermione called, Molly came running out from the kitchen at the sound of her voice and pulled both of the girls into a tight bear hug, letting them go and smoothing down their hair. "Have you had a good morning so far?" Molly asked, "Of course Molly," the two girls slowly following the Matriarch of the family into the kitchen, smiling fondly at the sight of the large set table, most of the Weasleys had moved out of the Burrow after the war.

Fred and George lived in the flat above their store, it was actually quite roomy. Percy had moved into a large apartment near the ministry with his long-time girlfriend Penelope, Ginny had moved into Grimmauld Place with Harry and had spent the first few months brightening it up and removing all traces of dangerous creatures, she had even made Hermione come in and blast Walburga Black's portrait off the wall with her new found powers, something she took great delight in doing. Bill and Fleur still lived happily at Shell Cottage but they had now added an extra floor for their expanding family with Fleur pregnant. Charlie still lived on the dragon reserve in Romania but now he shared his house with his newlywed wife Tanya, a girl who was almost finished with her dragon studies and was well on her way to being one of the most natural dragon tamers the reserve had seen in years.

Ron however was a whole different story; after he had graduated he had continued to live at the Burrow and went into the ministry as an Auror working under Harry Potter, the public's choice for the head of the law enforcement department as well as head auror, Draco Malfoy who had escaped being sent to Azkaban due to the fact that he was an unwilling participant who only helped Voldemort under the threat to his family, Draco was actually quite good friends with the Weasley's and often joined them for their Sunday brunches along with several ex-Slytherins. Ron had been jealous that he had to work under his friend as he believed he was just as if not more capable than Harry for the position and enraged when he realised that he was below who he still considered to be a death eater even though the young Malfoy had never been given the dark mark. He currently had no relationship status as he was still pining after Hermione and using every opportunity to try and make her his as he claimed she belonged with him, something she protested against vehemently.

The honorary Weasleys: Harry, Hermione, Luna, Neville, Sirius, Remus and Tonks had all branched out. Harry lived with Ginny in Grimmauld place and had informed Hermione that he planned on proposing very soon. Remus and Tonks had bought a small house just down the road from the Burrow and lived their happily with their son Teddy. Sirius had finally settled down with a girl he knew from his school days, Georgia, who had moved away before the war started, she had come back on an exchange program for the ministry and Sirius had begged and pleaded her entire stay until she agreed to go out with him, resulting in her filing for a permanent position in the Ministry and later getting married to Sirius. Hermione and Luna lived together in their own little cottage near Hogsmeade that they were still keeping after they moved to America for whenever they had holidays in England or visited for a few days. The cottage had been one of the many properties left to Hermione from the Hunter's estate.

Despite all of the distance between them Molly had managed to rope them into an agreement that stated that every Sunday they would all meet at the Burrow for lunch. "Hermione dear would you please go and get the kids from outside? I'm pretty sure the boys are playing Quidditch while the girls watch," Molly called, already dragging Luna towards the kitchen to help collect all the food for the table while the blond chattered on about the fairies she could see hidden in the rafters, Hermione smiled fondly as she watched the dreamy girl leave with the woman she considered her mother. The delighted cries of Teddy Lupin reached her ears and she grinned, moving swiftly through the Weasley House, throwing open the door extravagantly and marching outside.

She heard the girls give shrieks of delight when they caught sight of her and came rushing at her, well most of them did, Fleur waddled behind the group one hand holding up her large protruding stomach and the other pressed firmly against her back, helping to support the less than light front. Ginny was the first to reach her and she threw her arms around her, moving quickly to the side so Penelope, Tonks, Georgia and Tanya could pull her into a hug, "What's up Mione," they chorused, Fleur finally joining their little group. "Hi girls," Hermione chirped, pulling Fleur into a gentle hug, "How's the baby going Fleur?" Hermione asked, placing her hand on Fleur's stomach.

"Very good Mione, William and I 'ave just found out de sex of de baby. We are havin' a baby girl," Fleur replied, her English having improved after spending so much time in the country. "Congratulations! Luna's in the kitchen," Hermione advised pointing with her thumb over her shoulder, "Mrs Weasley sent me out here to get you all inside for lunch," she added, watching as her friends nodded and hurried inside the house, gossiping in loud whispers. She smirked and stalked towards the pitch, standing in the centre and waving her arms about madly to get their attention.

"Oi boys! Lunch time!" she shrieked and those were the magic words, the brooms halted in mid-air and suddenly zeroed in on her, darting through the air straight towards her like colourful bullets. The first two to reach her were identical pale and red bullets that were soon identified as the Weasley twins, "'Ello Mi, got any new ideas for products?" the twins asked eagerly, Hermione nodded and produced a sheet of blueprints from her sleeve that the twins swiftly grabbed, both furrowed their eyebrows in thought and began walking towards the house only stopping to give her quick hugs and kisses on the cheek. "You really have to stop giving them your services for free Mi," Charlie chuckled, strolling past with a quick hug and kiss on the forehead. For some strange reason all of the boys at the Weasley household called her Mi and all of the girls called her Mione, she was yet to figure out why they were divided on her nickname. Bill copied Charlie's actions and rolled his eyes, "You could make a lot of money Mi," he advised and she shook her head.

"Nah, I prefer helping them," Hermione giggled, Harry and Percy walking past deep in discussion about the newest department head, after the war Percy had mellowed out and gone back to the way he was before Hogwarts, he was after all the one who taught the twins how to prank. "Sup Mi," Harry noted before turning back to his conversation, "Looking lovely today Mi," Percy said politely, winking roguishly at her as he dropped a cheeky kiss on the corner of her head. Next was Draco, Remus and Sirius who were play fighting about who would win the quidditch finals that year, Hermione stopped them quickly and pressed a light kiss to each of their cheeks, fixing them with a stern gaze, "Are you really sure you should be fighting boys, Molly sees that and she won't feed you," she warned watching as each of the boys paled.

Sirius and Remus nodded, trailing off the field as Draco hung back with her, "Where's Blaise today?" Hermione asked, noticing the lack of her Italian friend by Draco's side. "He had to take Pansy to the hospital, said that they were having an ultrasound done," Draco said proudly, happy that his two best friends were getting their happily ever after with each other. "I hope I get to be godmother" Hermione mused and Draco snorted, feigning an innocent look when Hermione scowled at him, "Whaaaat? That woman bloody adores you, of course you're going to be the damn godmother," Draco muttered as Hermione beamed before they both stopped talking abruptly as they walked into the house and straight into the pandemonium that was the Weasley Sunday Lunch.

"Holy shit!" Hermione breathed, watching as people pushed and shoved to gain their seats, she quickly moved away from Draco with a muttered good luck and took the empty seat next to Luna around the middle of the table. "Hello Angel," she whispered, placing a quick kiss on the side of the blondes head ignoring the heated glare Ron sent at the two of them. "Can we eat yet Princess?" Luna asked dreamily, her eyes feasting on the many dishes that littered the large table. "In a minute," Hermione whispered, waiting for Molly to take her seat and signal the start of lunch. "Right everybody, tuck in!" Molly announced, sitting down opposite Arthur at the head of the table.

A chorus of excited shouts rose up before a group of hands shot out, each grabbing something from plates or the plates themselves then passing them off to their neighbours, "Can you pass me the chicken?" "Hey Harry can I have the potatoes, they're near your elbow, right thanks," "Yo Fred, you want any rice?" the requests and offers were thrown back and forth and plates were passed through the pandemonium. Hermione grabbed a plate full of food for Luna and placed in front of the blonde who took it with a quick kiss of thanks, the brunette quickly filling up her own plate and placing it on the table in front of her, narrowly avoiding being hit in the head by a stray elbow. "Oh, sorry Mione didn't see you there," Percy apologised, turning back to the animate conversation he was having with Draco Malfoy.

"When do you think we should tell them?" Hermione whispered to Luna, hoping to keep their upcoming plans a secret for a while longer. Harry shot her a suspicious look but she ignored it and turned back to the blonde who was staring about with a frown marring her face, her eyes screwed up in thought. "How about after lunch, that way we don't ruin the mode until the end," Luna suggested and Hermione nodded, agreeing with the plan. She grinned at Luna, whispering a quiet word of love in her ear as she brushed back a long piece of the blonde's hair, turning to strike up an animated debate with Bill who sat opposite her on the pros and cons of having a goblin stationed on the council of the department of the health and well-being of magical creatures.

Lunch passed by too quickly for Luna and Hermione's liking as they kept shooting agonised looks at each other, soon they would have to tell their closest friends and family that they were moving away from them to attend muggle high school. The two had decided long ago to get muggle professions as they did not wish to be a part of the ministry or any business linked to it, the entire government of the wizarding world was too corrupt and underhand for their liking, they both refused to be used as pawns in the ministries games. They grimaced at each other and Hermione stood, tugging on Luna's hand till the blond reluctantly complied and rose with her.

"We… have an announcement," Hermione finished uncomfortably, aware that every eye at the table was now on her as they heard the serious note her voice held. "What is it dear?" Molly asked kindly, her voice reassuring and Hermione made a mental note to thank her later as Mrs Weasley seemed to have a sixth sense to how people were feeling. "We're moving to America, well more specially Lima, Ohio, on Tuesday" Luna said quietly and chaos erupted, everyone was either shocked into silence or yelling loudly as they demanded answers, wanting to know why the two girls were leaving the country in two days. "Okay! Okay!" Hermione cried, trying to get some of the noise down so she could explain.

"Why Mione, are you sick of us?" George asked sadly, blinking back tears. "Of course not George, it's just that well we want to finish muggle school and we can't do that here, there are too many memories in this place, hell in this country. We can't do that here, I can't go to school in this place knowing that I can never come home and see my parents sitting there waiting to ask how my day was or offering to help me with my homework. Schools here feel too close to home and if I'm being totally honest America can actually offer us a lot more opportunities. For one we won't be pressured into going into the ministry and getting a job under the corrupt officials, two we will have a chance to act like normal teenagers for the first time ever… well as normal as we can get and three if we finish muggle school then we will be a lot more qualified than most wizards and be able to get a lot more job opportunities both in the muggle and magical world," Hermione finished, hoping that they would see it from their point of view.

"You'll still visit right Mione?" Harry asked, looking up at her with wide emerald eyes, "Of course Harry, just cause we're moving doesn't mean we won't see you anymore," Luna promised and Harry nodded, "Well if we still get to see you then I will support your decision to move but don't expect me to get to happy about it till I see it was worth it," he warned and the girls nodded, happy to have someone on their side. The others grudgingly agreed to support them as long as they made sure to visit regularly and did not do anything to attract the remaining death eaters attention, several had bribed enough people and were released from Azkaban only several of the pureblood families did not actually get sent there, one of such families was the Malfoy's as two thirds of the Golden Trio, namely Harry and Hermione provided evidence for them about their reluctance to obey the dark lord, how they only did it to save their family and how they were basically prisoners in their own home for the duration of the war.

A few hours later Hermione and Luna gratefully escaped the pandemonium the burrow had become and went back to their cottage, happy that they had been given their friend's blessing, not that they needed it but it had made them feel much better. Luna landed gracefully and stepped out of the fireplace, moving to the side quickly as Hermione came spiralling in, she stepped quickly out of the flames as they turned back to orange and dusted herself down, relaxing as she felt a pair of soft arms encircle her waist. "We have to finish packing," Hermione groaned, her head slumping backwards to rest on Luna's shoulder, Luna waved her wand that she had taken from the folds of her skirt and the objects in the house began to dance into the boxes that had appeared along the walls of the room, "There," Luna announced cheerily, stowing her wand back in her skirt.

"Huh, well that was easier than I expected," Hermione mused, having thought that it would take longer than a few minutes to pack up everything in the house. "Yep now… what's my surprise?" Luna asked cheekily, dodging the half-hearted swipe Hermione shot at her, "If I told you it wouldn't be much of a surprise," she giggled, darting to the side as Luna lunged at her, the blonde missed her and sprawled over the ground, "Ugh," she groaned and Hermione lost it, doubling over in laughter righting herself when Luna shot her an annoyed look. "Now missy you have to wait a while longer hours," Hermione said, putting her hands on her hips and mock glaring down at Luna, her eyes darting towards the clock and then out of the window where it was just starting to get dark.

"Fine," Luna pouted, getting up with the offered hand from Hermione and dropped onto the lounge, flicking on the TV with the remote and browsed through the channels, "There's a good girl I'm going to go find you an outfit for tonight," Hermione grinned, quickly darting upstairs, out of Luna's reach. She rifled through the boxes that contained their clothes, finding a sapphire blue strapless dress with silver swirl designs, perfect for Luna. It was tight around the chest and stomach then flared out to the knees; Hermione paired it with silver ballet flats, a blue headband and a silver locket with matching charm bracelet. "There," she announced satisfied, laying the outfit on the bed.

After a quick search of the boxes she found the perfect outfit for her it was a pair of black denim mini shorts with a red tube top with gold hem designs, she added a pair of black knee high boots, a black choker with rubies inlaid, gauntlet style gold bracelets and a gold belt that she put through the mini shorts. After the war Hermione had done a complete remodel of her closet, gone were the nerdy bookworm clothes that hid her figure and in were the short shorts, miniskirts, tight tops, clubbing dresses, lots of boots, clothes of the latest styles and jewellery from her family vaults. She hurried to the tiny hole in the floorboards and quickly enlarged it with her wand, she stuck her hand through and felt around, her fingers finally grasping around the small box under the floorboards.

Hermione pulled it out and opened it with shaky hands, remembering to close the hole behind her so Luna didn't get suspicious. She had the ring commissioned especially; it was engagement ring she had made. It was a rose gold band with two small hands holding the ring together by their fingertips, in each palm there was a gem, in the right one a ruby in the left a sapphire, to symbolise Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. There were several jewels along the band, three on each side of the hands a diamond in the middle and an emerald on either side. There was a carving on the back of the band in-between the three gems on each side spelling out the words _love is magical_, if a muggle saw it they were sure not to get the meaning behind it. She grinned and hurriedly pushed the small velvet box down her bra so it sat snuggly in the valley between her breasts; Luna entered the room moments later and glanced about suspiciously when she caught Hermione sitting on the floor.

"Did the berltans make you trip again?" she asked innocently and Hermione nodded, hopping to keep the ring a secret for just a while longer. "This is the last room I have to pack up and then everything is done," Luna said, flicking her wand sharply at the end of her statement, the objects in the room rapidly shrank and crammed themselves into the boxes that suddenly appeared. "So when's my surprise?" Luna cheered, sprawling out across the floor so her head was rested in Hermione's lap. "As soon as you get changed into that," Hermione answered, nodding her head in the direction of the clothes she had laid out. "Yay," Luna squealed, jumping to her feet and snatching the clothes, tugging off the clothes she had worn to the Burrow. Hermione watched lustfully as her blonde angel stripped and tugged on the clothes, practically vibrating with excitement.

Hermione stood as well and quickly undressed, pulling on the clothes she had laid out and tying back her hair into a French braid. "Ready Angel?" she asked receiving a nod in return as the blonde clasped their hands together innocently swinging them as she tugged her downstairs. "Okay I need you to wear this," Hermione said producing a blindfold from behind her back, letting the eager blonde snatch it from her hands and tie it around her blond waves. She led her outside and helped Luna onto the waiting broom, climbing on behind her and tightening her arms around the girl's waist so her hands were in front of her angel. She kicked off the ground and steered the broom towards the woods, drifting slowly along so as not to alarm Luna before she pointed the broom into a slow dive and took them down to a clearing on top of a hill.

She touched down and jumped off the broom, grabbing Luna's hand again and dragging her along. "Ok take off the blindfold," Hermione instructed moving to stand just in front of the blond, Luna's hands made quick work of the strip of fabric and soon it was lying on the ground in front of them, her eyes widening as she took in the sight before her. A large blue picnic rug had been set out on the edge of the grassy hill overlooking a valley a large basket sat in the centre and pillows were laid around, the entire clearing was light up with hundreds of tiny balls that when Luna looked closely each held several fireflies that danced about merrily casting the clearing in a soft glow.

Tears glinted in the blondes eyes and her mouth was hung open slightly, "Do you like it?" Hermione asked hesitantly, afraid of the answer she would receive, "I don't like it, I love it," Luna sniffed, jumping into her girlfriends arms and peppering kisses all over her face. "Good," Hermione smiled satisfied and lead Luna to the blanket, waiting till the blonde had spread out then sat down next to her, "Would you like to see what I brought to eat?" she whispered watching as the blonde nodded excitedly, her gaze fixed on the wicker basket. Hermione grinned and opened the basket quickly pulling out several large dishes first was a still hot roast pork surrounded by gravy with a second platter full of vegetables, potatoes and rice. A separate platter of seafood was drawn out of the basket along with a series of different meats.

The final items that were laid on the rug were an assortment of deserts ranging from pudding to cake to pie and Luna's mouth salivated just looking at it. "Thank you," she choked out looking up at Hermione through watery eyes. Her entire life Luna had been the outsider looking in, every called her names, pushed her or pulled her hair and no one ever stood up for her at least that was until Hermione came along, the older girl looked after her and made sure that no one teased her always making loving gestures that showed Luna just how much she cared. "You're welcome," Hermione said smiling understandingly, tugging forward and dish and setting some of it down on two plates moving onto the next one and then the next, before long they had a large pile of food on their plates.

They ate slowly revealing in being in each other's presence, a while later the food was gone and the two were lying on their back staring up at the sky, "Hey look Princess," Luna said pointing to a few stars that were moving steadily across the sky, Hermione swallowed nervously and began shuffling about watching as the stars as began moving and rearranging into a patterns that soon formed words spelling out across the "Will you be mine forever?" with stars before they rearrange into a giant heart then went back to their normal places like nothing had happened. Luna had gone still before she slowly revolved on the spot, turning to face Hermione who had managed to move into a kneeling position by Luna's knees, bent down on one knee.

"Luna I have loved you since the first time you told me I was much more beautiful than I let people see, you have been there for me through the ups and the downs, the good and the bad and honestly I can't imagine my life without you in it. I would like to make you mine forever no matter what others say, we have gone through so much together and I would gladly lay my life down for you if it meant you were safe. My entire life I always felt like there was something missing, something that would make me complete then I met you and I just knew that no matter what I would be by your side through the highs and the lows. The time when you were missing and in Malfoy Manor I couldn't stop thinking about you, every second my thoughts were on you praying and wishing for you to come back to me and when I got you back I didn't care that Harry and Ron were there I kissed you because that's what my heart was telling me to do and I want to spend the rest of my life following my heart because it lead me to you. I guess what I'm trying to say is Luna Flora Lovegood will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?" Hermione asked, holding out the ring she had taken from within the box.

Luna nodded shakily, tears streaming down her face as she threw herself into Hermione's arms now sobbing freely, "Yes! Yes! Of course! I love you so much Princess!" Luna shouted laughing madly as Hermione whooped triumphantly and spun her around, setting her back down on her feet and slipping the ring onto the blonde's finger. "It's beautiful," Luna whispered in awe, staring from the ring to Hermione and back to Hermione, "Then it fits you perfectly," Hermione said grinning goofily, a large grin plastered on her face. Luna smiled and rested her head on Hermione's chest, arms wrapped around the taller girl's waist, "I love you so much Princess," Luna whispered, pulling back and cupping Hermione's chin, using her thumbs to stroke her cheeks. "I love you with all my heart and soul Angel," Hermione responded, lowering her head and placing a gentle kiss on the blonde's lips.

"We're moving to America tomorrow. No more seeing our friends and family, no more looking over our shoulder for deatheaters and attack. We can finally be normal, well you know as normal as we can be," Luna shrugged lying down on the picnic rug and dragging Hermione with her. "We deserve it after all we've done," Hermione agreed, leaning her head on the blonde's shoulder as they both stared up at the sky. They both lay out there for the next several hours conversing on any topic they could think of neither wanting to perfect night to end until eventually they decided it was time to go in, leaving no sign in the clearing that anyone had been there nor of the amazing events that had transpired.


End file.
